My Boss's Daughter
by Leigh Ann Smith
Summary: Writen from Jack's p.o.v. Well it started out as a lie just to get out of getting my car taken away. Then I started to work for Mr. Crawford. Then I started to like Kim. Then she started to like me back. Then her dad found out, and forbid Kim from seeing me, and me from stepping foot in his office. I was tired of being 2nd best to my brother Milton, Kim kept me from that.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n **so, in this, Jack and Milton are brothers. This is my first story. It was sort of inspired by the song 'farmer's daughter'. This WILL be kick. But Jack won't start working for Kim's dad for a chapter or two. okay I'll stop rambling.

Chapter one

"Why can't you be like your brother?" My mother asked. As always, it was 'Milton this' or 'Milton that'. My stupid twin brother was the one who always got the attention. He seemed to be best at everything (exept karate, which I was MUCH better at). He got all the praise. He was perfect, at least in my parents eyes.

"Because, I'm not Milton!" I yelled. I was tired of it. "Sorry if that disappoints you!" For God's sake. Then I started to walk towards the door.

"Jackson!" My father yelled. "Do not speak to your mother that way!" I just kept walking. Once I was out of the house I saw Milton walking up the drive way with his girlfriend, Julie.

"Hello Jack" Julie said, I just kept walking. "You okay?" Keep walking Jack, keep walking, just keep walking. After about ten minutes I got to the mall, where my friend Jerry worked (currently). He never kept a job for long.

"Yo Jack!" Jerry said as I walked up to the counter at circus burger. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom and dad" was all I said. Jerry knew what that meant. Then a man tapped me on a shoulder, I turned. "Yes?"

"You look like a good kid. Are you looking for a job?" The man asked, I gave him a weird look. "Sorry, I'm Mr. Crawford from 1st choice real estate."

"Well, um, I'm not looking for a job" I said, why did I need a Job? Well, another one, I work part time at the dojo.

"That's a same, what's your name?" Mr. Crawford asked.

"Jackson Brewer" I said, well I don't know whether to tell him my nick name or my full name, so I told him the full.

"Well Jackson if you change your mind, give me a call" he said, then a blonde haired girl walked up to him. She was cute, God Jack you can't hit on every girl you see!

"Daddy!" The girl said. "Leave the kid alone, and let's go!" Wait what- what girl doesn't want to shop? " you KNOW I hate shopping" well she's a odd kid isn't she.

Xxx

When I got home, I instantly wished I had taken up on Jerry' s offer to stay at his house. "JACKSON LEONARD BREWER!" My dad yelled as I walked through the door.

So I said something that helped my case alot. "Hey, dad" smart right.

"Dad" Hanna, my little sister came out of her room. "why are you yelling?"

"No reason." He said then turned to me. "Room! Now!" So, I figured I would do what I was told, and you know, not get in huge trouble.

"Hey" Milton said as I walked in. "What did you do?"

"If I where you I'd get out, dad's about to go off" I told him, so he got up in left. I looked out the window, part of me wanted to jump out of it. My dad walked in. He went to say something but I spoke before he did. "Dad, let's just skip the lecture, and you tell me how long I'm grounded"

"Jackson, the thing is, if you don't stop with the attitude it's not going to be just you can't go anywhere for a week, because you just sneak out with Jerry and grace anyways" well it's not untrue. "So keys!" He said.

"Dad!" Oh come on, he just had to take the car. "What about work?"

"Jack you don't work" he said, then I remembered Mr Crawford.

"Yes I do. I got one today" I said, it wasn't a complete lie, I got a job OFFER today.

"Okay well can I talk to who ever gave you this job?" Dad asked.

"Um...maybe tomorrow" I said.

"Right right" he said then walked out.

I had to make a phone call to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n **thanks for the reviews! I went to a baseball game and I came back and I had 12 New eMails all from fanfiction! You have no idea how happy I was! :) so yep, oh and Hanna is 4 so yep yep yep. That's it

**chapter two**

"Hello Mr Crawford it's Jackson Brewer" I said as soon as he answered the phone. I hoped that dad wasn't listening at the door, he had before. I'm not kidding either. He listened to a conversation that me Grace and Jerry had once. He was annoying.

"Change your mind about the job?" Mr Crawford asked. Nope I just wanted to call a random person and you came to mind.

"Yes sir" I said. Wait what am I doing? I don't even know what I'm doing at this job. Oh great. Good job Jack. good job.

"Okay well, I just need you to do some filing and little stuff like that" Mr Crawford said. Oh I could handle that. Easy. "So when can you start?"

"Tomorrow" I said.

"Great I'll see you then, the address is on the card" then he hung up. Jack Brewer, now has a job.

Xxx

"Dinner!" My mom yelled, great another dinner to listen to them brag about Milton. Oh joy family time. I love it, not.

"Jack!" My dad yelled. Oh come on, do I have to run to dinner? Then get yelled at for running in the house? I mean really.

"I'm here" I said walking into are dinning room which was right off our kitchen. Milton was already there, helping mom (like always) and Hanna was sitting grinning all over. "Need any help?" I asked, everyone turned to look at me. Like I was crazy.

"Are you sick?" From mom.

"Who are you and what have you done with my twin brother?" From Milton.

"Jack are you feeling okay?" From dad.

"I'm feeling fine, can I not help out Once in a while without it being a huge deal?" I asked.

"Okay so first you get a job then you ask to help, I think he took a leaf from Milton' s book. Finally" my mom said. The plate I was holding almost broke. God, they always find a way for me to be compared to him don't they?

Xxx.

"So Jackson that's all you have to do, other than fill this out" Mr Crawford said handing me a paper.

_italics,= ?_

normal= Jack's answer.

_full name: _Jackson Leonard Brewer Jr.

_date of birth: _June 16 1997

_parents: _Jackson Brewer Sr. And Casey Krupnick Brewer

_schooling: _up to 10th in 10th

That was simple. Now I just have to file 20 papers, and I'm done, I should have gotten a job a long time ago! "Daddy" I looked up. It was the blond girl from yesterday. I swear my heart is about to beat out of my chest. "Sorry, do you know where my dad is, wait who are you?"

"I'm Jack and he went somewhere with a guy" I said.

"I'm Kim" she said, Kim, the name fit her perfectly.

"Have you found him yet?" Grace asked walking up to Kim, they know each other? "Oh hey Jack"

"Hey Grace" I said.

"You two know each other?" Kim asked.

"Jack was my best friend from pre-k through 10th" Grace said smiling at me she was dating Jerry.

"But where in 10Th" Kim said.

"Exactly" me and grace said at the same time.


End file.
